theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Double, Double, Toil and Trouble
Double, Double, Toil and Trouble is episode 5 of season 1 of The Worst Witch TV series. It was preceded by A Mean Halloween, and followed by Monkey Business. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble is based on the first Worst Witch book. It is the second part of a two part episode; the first part is A Mean Halloween. Plot A distressed Mildred runs off with Tabby, and stopping to rest in the valley below she comes upon a group of witches. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom has just finished passing the blame from herself to Mildred, Miss Drill is going for a bike ride, Miss Cackle is grimly writing a letter of apology for the Grand Wizard in her office, and the rest of the academy is asleep. Taking advantage of the fact that the academy is asleep, the three witches in the woods, one of which is Miss Cackle's evil twin sister Agatha, are planning to sneak in invisibly and turn everyone into frogs. Thinking quickly, Mildred casts a self-defense spell on the witches but it doesn't stick, so they cast the same spell on her and leave her stuck in the ground, ruining her shoes. Miss Drill, who has decided to take a bike ride in the forest, sees Mildred's cat, and comes to her rescue and Mildred tells her the whole story. Miss Drill sends her back on her broom to stop Agatha, and hurries to follow. Back at the school, the evil witches have turned Miss Cackle into a frog. Mildred and Maud, who have decided to become friends again under the circumstances, team up to trap the witches. Maud will create a diversion while Mildred will try to re-create the wrong spell, "in exactly the right way". Botching an attempt to turn Maud into a frog, the semi visible witches are chasing after her; they end up in the potion lab where Mildred casts the spell on the witches, shrinks them, and puts them in a box, only to be aprehended by Miss Hardbroom, who's in a bit of a mood due to the fact that they woke her up. Of course, without looking in the shoebox, nobody believes Mildred at first, until she describes Agatha. Miss Cackle is furious when she discovers her jealous twin sister Agatha, and demands that they concede defeat and take a no-retaliation oath according to the Witches Code. They reluctantly agree, and are restored to their original sizes by Miss Hardbroom. Miss Cackle is so pleased with Mildred for coming to the rescue of the Academy that she decides to forget all about the celebration foul-ups. When Mildred wakes up again the next morning she finds out that Ethel let the cat out of the bag about enchanting the broomstick. She barely has time to be relieved before Miss Hardbroom apears from nowhere to thank Mildred for saving the Academy, and to offer her some new shoes. Quotes Davina: I should have asked my second years to sing their punky night song, Hellibore said how much he loved good music... Constance: Which does not include the wailing and gyrating of Fenella and Griselda! Davina: At least they wouldn't have CRASHED into his lap! (chucks teaspoon down) Imogen approaching HB whilst gasping for breath: "Oh Miss Hardbroom! (Gasp) You're not a frog then!?" HB with a look of fifty percent exasperation and fifty percent amusement that only she can do: "No." Mildred: “sometimes I think she isn’t as bad as we think she is.” (HB appears) HB: "perhaps you’re right, Mildred." then vanishes while laughing and smiling! Goofs *At the begining of the episode, Cackle asks Hardbroom why she chose Mildred for the broom riding part, and Hardbroom replies she thought it was a good idea. This is an error, however, because it was by random chance that Mildred was picked from the draw. *When she looked at Mildred's bed, Maud should easily have seen there was no head on the pillow. *When she appears in front of Mildred and Maud, Hardbroom comments she was trying to find the source of whatever was disturbing her dreams - indicating she was asleep. However she was already awake at the beginning of the episode talking to Miss Cackle, and later on talking in the staff room. (She could have been trying to intimidate the pair however).﻿ Gallery Agata.jpg 15b.jpg HBpjs3.jpg HB hairout.jpg HB Drill Cackle.jpg HB smile2.jpg ﻿ Category:1998 TV Series